


It Wasn't Meant To Be

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: Dan was hopelessly in love with Phil but he couldn't do anything about it, not when his best friend was planning to propose to his boyfriend. All Dan could do was support his friend but all that changes when he finds out Phil's boyfriend is planning to break up with him. 
Dan has to warn him before Phil makes a huge mistake with that ring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4! 
> 
> I'm posting this a little later than I would have liked, sorry about that. I've been decorating the house for Christmas all day long so I had to finish this really late. 
> 
> It's longer than usual though so hopefully that makes up for it :) 
> 
> (I suggest you read the end notes for some news!)

Nothing anyone said could get Dan to get out of bed on this particular cold December morning. Not when he knew exactly what was going to happen in a few hours. He knew that hiding in his room was not going to prevent Phil from proposing to his boyfriend of one year, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be around while Phil practiced just what he was going to say. 

Dan had learned that the hard way. He had no idea what had compelled him to offer Phil to practice his upcoming marriage proposal on him. He wanted to be a good friend but he should have known that hearing the person you’re in love with talk about how much he’s always loved you only to then remember he wasn’t talking about him was going to hurt. 

He had done it anyway. Because even though it had hurt him, the look of absolute joy on Phil’s face had made it all worth it. Even though Dan was pathetically in love with his best friend and wasn’t ready to let go of their life as it was right now, he knew that Phil really loved his boyfriend and he wanted nothing more than to see him happy. Even if that was at the cost of his own happiness. 

Regardless of all of this, Dan was no saint. He might have helped Phil come up with the perfect proposal and even let himself be dragged around to look for the most adequate ring, but he was not about to go out of his room and encourage Phil. A part of him knew that Phil was going to need him for moral support but that still wasn’t enough of an incentive. Why should I stand around to watch Phil get engaged when I know that’s going to kill me? 

As convinced as he was that nothing could get him to get out of bed today, he should have known that Phil would come looking for him and completely change his mind. At first he held strong and told Phil he wasn’t feeling very well and was going to stay in bed all day. It’s not as if he could have told him the truth about how he was too in love with him to watch him propose to someone that wasn’t him. 

In the end he just couldn’t do it. One look at Phil’s panic stricken face had him quickly getting out of bed. He couldn’t abandon his best friend during such an important milestone in his life. Dan was just going to have to suck it up until it was over and then he’ll have all the time in the world to cry it out in his bed with no Phil around to console him. 

He pulled Phil to the kitchen and got to work making him some of his favourite tea. He knew that there was nothing better to calm him down than some home made English tea so he quickly poured some into his favourite mug and handed it to him. 

Dan waited until he saw Phil drink a generous amount and then sat down in front of him. “Phil, you’re going to do great. I know how important today is for you and it’s natural to feel a little nervous, but you have to remember that Pete loves you and he’s definitely going to say yes. Anyone would be lucky to get the chance to marry you”, he said, trying so hard not to sound bitter. There was no need to make Phil feel guilty over something that was entirely Dan’s fault. 

He couldn’t help but feel proud when he saw Phil slowly calming down at his words. His boyfriend might be the best person in the world according to Phil, but no one could calm him down like Dan.

“When is Pete coming over?” he asked, trying to sound excited even though he couldn’t have cared less. At least he could plan at what time he should leave the apartment so he wouldn’t have to be around for what was to come. 

“He was supposed to be here at ten but I think he’s going to be a little late. I’m going to go take a shower. Entertain him if he gets here on time please?”

Dan was about to tell him that he had no intention of sticking around for long enough to play host for Pete but Phil was gone before he could even open his mouth. Great, there goes my plan of getting the hell out of here before Pete even got here. All that was left to do was hope that Phil came out of the shower before his boyfriend got here. 

He sat down on the sofa and turned the tv on, hoping to distract himself. After ten minutes of trying, and failing, to pay attention to whatever programme was going on, Dan gave up and turned it off. Just as he got up to walk to the kitchen and make himself a snack, he heard a knock on the door. 

Dan could still hear the shower running so he knew he was going to have to be the one to open the door. God, please no. What did I ever do to deserve this? 

Knowing that he couldn’t avoid it forever, he waked to the door and opened it, coming face to face with Pete. “Hey, Pete. How’s it going?” he said, moving aside to let him through. 

“I’m pretty good. Where’s Phil?” It seemed as if Pete wasn’t really in the mood to talk to him and Dan couldn’t help but frown. He had no interest in holding up a conversation either but Pete had always treated him well. Something about getting on the good side of his boyfriend’s best friend. It wasn’t like him to ignore him entirely. 

It’s not as if Dan could complain though. The less he had to talk to him, the better. “He’s having a shower because he thought you were going to be late. I’m sure he’ll be out soon.” 

They both sat down on the sofa to wait for Phil. Dan was perfectly happy with the silence that had settled over them but then he remembered Phil’s request. How the hell am I supposed to keep him entertained? 

“Nice weather we’re having today, right?” he blurted then almost groaned. There was no better way of keeping someone entertained than by talking about the weather. 

Pete, who had been playing around with his phone, lifted his head up and raised his eyebrows at Dan. “You do realise it’s raining? Hasn’t stopped all day”, he said and laughed. Dan wanted nothing more than to wipe that amused look off his face but he forced a smile. 

“Silly me”, he said through gritted teeth. I try to be nice and keep the conversation going and this is the thanks I get in return. At least if Phil complained over their silence later, he could say that he had tried. It’s not his fault if Pete was more interested in his phone than in talking to him. 

“Do you mind if I use the bathroom?” Pete suddenly said, shaking Dan out of his thoughts. He didn’t even wait around for an answer and just left for the bathroom. Rude.

If anyone asked him, Dan had all the intention of sitting quietly to wait for Pete’s return without causing any trouble. His eyes just happened to land on Pete’s phone the exact moment it lighted up with a new message. It’s not his fault if he caught a glimpse of Phil’s name and got curious. 

A little voice inside his brain was telling him to look away and forget he even saw anything but Dan had always been too curious for his own good. Phil and I are best friends so anything said about him shouldn’t be much of a secret from me.

He quickly looked around to make sure that neither Phil or Pete were coming out any time soon and quickly picked up the phone. His blood ran cold the second he read the message from someone unknown. 

‘Have you broken up with Phil yet?’ 

No wonder Pete had seemed so weird a few minutes before. He didn’t want Dan to be around while he broke up with his best friend. It was suddenly all making sense. Even the fact that he kept playing around with his phone when he usually had no trouble keeping a conversation going with Dan.

Dan felt ashamed when he realised the first feeling he got from this knowledge was relief. Pete was going to break up with Phil and there’d be no wedding. Dan wouldn’t have to be the best man who was trying to keep his tears at bay while he watched the person he loved getting married to someone else. 

Oh no, Phil. His best friend had absolutely no idea that Pete had the intention to break up with him and he was going to come out here with a ring only to get rejected. Dan couldn’t let that happen. 

No one deserved to get their heart broken just after proposing but Phil deserved it even less. As relieved as Dan was that there would be no wedding, he knew how devastated Phil was going to be and he wanted to at least help make it a little more bearable by stopping him from proposing in the first place. At least he wouldn't be mortified over a rejected proposal. 

Pete was the first one to get out of the bathroom and Dan had to try really hard not to glare daggers at him. He had to control himself or Pete would find out that he looked through his phone. The last thing he needed was for Pete to turn Phil against him before breaking up. 

Thankfully, Phil didn’t take long to come out and Dan flinched when he saw just how happy he looked. As nervous as he was feeling an hour earlier over proposing, Dan knew that Phil was absolutely certain he wanted Pete to marry him. As much as that hurt him to think about, he had more important things he needed to worry about that did not involve his hurt feelings. 

The plan was for him to drag Phil to his room and try to break the news to him as gently as he could but that all went out of the window when he noticed the small box in Phil’s hand. Shit, Phil is planning to do this right now. He had to think of a better plan and fast. 

“Pete, there’s something really important I have to tell y-“, Phil was cut off by Dan running over to him and pulling him out of the room. “Dan what the hell are you doing? This is not the right time for you to start acting weird.” 

Dan completely ignored him and dragged him over to his room. He briefly thought about how confused Pete must be over what just happened but Dan couldn’t be bothered to care. 

Phil looked just about ready to leave the room and Dan was starting to panic. There was no way Phil was going to leave a confused Pete waiting outside long enough for Dan to slowly explain just why he couldn’t ask his boyfriend to marry him. “Dan seriously, you have ten seconds to tell me what the hell is going or I’m leaving. I’ve been preparing for this day for months and you’re ruining everything.” 

“Pete is going to break up with you and I had to warn you before you made a huge mistake with that ring”, he blurted out. Phil looked as if someone had just hit him in the head with a hammer and Dan was already regretting saying it like that. What happened to slow and gentle you complete moron?

A part of him was also terrified that Phil wouldn’t believe him. If it had been the other way around, Dan wasn’t sure if he would believe his best friend telling him the guy he was in love with and wanted to marry was about to break up with him. 

Then again, Phil had always been the better person out of the two of them and, judging by the devastation that was now clear on his face, he believed him just fine. “I’m sorry Phil. I didn’t mean to blurt it out like that but I couldn’t just let you walk outside when I knew what would happen if you did.” 

Phil didn’t even seem to be listening to what he was saying. He was just staring at Dan blankly, most likely trying to come to terms with what he had just learned. “How long have you known?” He was slowly starting to look at Dan in betrayal so he quickly hurried to explain himself. 

“I just found out Phil I swear.” How was he going to explain sneaking through Pete’s phone without making it sound as bad as it was? “He forgot his phone on the table when he left to use the bathroom. I just happened to be looking at it when he got a text. Someone was asking him if he had broken up with you yet. I’m so sorry Phil.” 

That seemed to be enough for Phil to completely break down and all Dan could do was watch as tears started streaking down his face. He hesitantly moved closer and pulled him in for a tight hug, trying to offer any comfort he could. It seemed that was exactly what Phil needed since he slowly started to calm down until he had stopped crying completely. 

“What am I going to do? Dan, I love him”, he whispered and Dan ignored how those three words were enough to break his heart. How could Pete do such a thing to someone like Phil? Did he have no idea what he was giving up on? “I’ve been preparing for this day for months. I knew exactly what I was going to say and I had the perfect ring as well but now none of that matters because Pete wants to break up. What did I do?” 

Dan couldn’t let him think like that. “Hey, no. This was not your fault. You’ve been the perfect boyfriend and anyone with eyes can tell just how much you love him. I can’t act as if I know why he wants to break up, because I don’t, but I know I’m not making things up when I say that you did nothing wrong.” 

“I don’t want to go out there Dan, not when I know what’s about to happen. But I can’t hide in here forever, can I?” he asked, smiling bitterly. Dan wanted nothing more than to do something that would spare Phil from having to go through with this but he knew it wasn’t his place. Even though he knew that it was going to be a horrible experience for Phil, he knew it was necessary for them to break up. At least Phil would be able to get proper closure. 

“I know this day is not turning out the way you hoped but I’m still here, and I’m always going to be. We’ll go out and face Pete together and, even if it’s going suck, you’re going to show him that you deserve better. Then once he’s gone I’ll go get us some ice cream and we can do whatever you want for the rest of the day. You can cry, get angry, sleep…but you have to get through this first.” 

Dan had no idea how helpful he was being, if he was being helpful at all but he meant what he said. He was not going to leave Phil on his own for this. He might not be able to do much while Phil and Pete would be talking, but he hoped his presence would at least give Phil the strength he needed to get through this until Pete left. 

He waited until he got Phil’s nod in confirmation of their ‘plan’, then opened the door. 

“Let’s do this”, Phil said and Dan really wished he could tell him he didn’t have to pretend to be okay in front of him. He knew that would only make things worse though so he nodded and followed Phil to the living room, where Pete was still waiting. 

Pete immediately stood up when they walked in and turned to look at Phil. Dan just hoped he would get straight to the point instead of dragging it on with excuses and lies. It was the least Phil deserved. “I really need to talk to you Phil.” 

Dan could tell just by looking at Phil that his friend was desperate to get this over with and tell his boyfriend…soon to be ex…that he already knew everything. He couldn’t do that without telling Pete that Dan had looked through his phone though so he stayed quiet. Instead all he did was nod and steeled himself for what he knew was coming. 

“Phil…I really care about you. We’ve shared some wonderful moments together and you were my first love but…I don’t think it’s working out anymore. I think we should take a break and see other people.”

Dan winced when he heard the words coming from Pete. As much as he had hoped the other wouldn’t beat around the bush, it still felt surreal to hear. Just a few hours ago he had been lying in bed, thinking about his best friend’s upcoming marriage and now he was watching them break up. 

Phil wasn’t crying and Dan was so proud of him for that even though he was aware that he was only waiting until Pete left because he didn’t want him to see how his words affected him. “I-I love you so much”, he said and Dan subtly moved closer, trying to give him as much support as he could. 

“I know I can’t force you to love me back if your feelings for me have changed. But if you really want this to happen then I think we should just…say it like it really is. I-It’s over. If you walk out of that door Pete then it’s over for good. I can’t wait around for you to decide whether you really want me or someone else if we’re ‘on a break’.” 

Dan half expected Pete to change his mind at hearing what Phil said. After all, Phil had pretty much just given him an ultimatum. He should have known that life didn’t work that way. If Pete was looking for a break, he wasn’t going to stick around.

“I’m so sorry Phil”, Pete said, just before he turned around and walked out. 

Dan would never forget the way Phil’s face crumpled just before he started sobbing. He was seeing his best friend completely heartbroken. It made it hard to feel even the least bit elated over knowing there wouldn’t be a wedding, not when Phil was in such a state. 

He was going to have to push his feelings to the back of his mind once again and focus on what was really important. Phil didn’t need a pining best friend right now, he needed someone to support him through such a difficult time and Dan was more than willing to be that person. 

With one last look at the closed door, he went over and pulled Phil in for a tight hug. Even though his best friend was hurting right now, he knew they would be okay eventually. They always were. 

*

A year later…

“Phil, have you been eating my cereal again?” he screamed from the kitchen, even though he already knew the answer. 

He tried to keep a straight face when he saw Phil walk into the kitchen, a sheepish smile on his face. “I didn’t realise I had run out of my cereal and didn’t buy another box so I might have just eaten some yours. You wouldn’t won’t me to starve, would you?” 

Dan gave up on acting mad and shook his head in amusement. “Of course not babe but only because then I wouldn’t have anyone to bring me glasses of Ribena when I’m too busy trying to beat the record on Mario Kart”, he said, before giving his boyfriend a quick kiss. “Seriously though, stop eating my cereal all the damn time.” 

Phil rolled his eyes, knowing Dan wasn’t really being serious and promised he would stop. They both knew it was a lie but it was just a part of their daily banter. “I was about to start a new anime but my boyfriend was nowhere around and I knew he would complain if I started watching without him. So are you coming or not?”

Dan promised to be there in five minutes and then watched Phil leave the kitchen, a fond smile on his face. It had taken a lot of work and patience to get to where they were right now. It wasn’t easy to get over a broken heart and Dan knew a part of Phil would always feel hurt over what had happened with Pete. 

For months, he was nothing more than a very supportive best friend. He made sure Phil got out of the apartment after the breakup instead of locking himself up in his room and he was always around whenever Phil wanted to cry, vent out his anger or just hang out in silence. No one had been happier than him the first time Phil suggested they go out for dinner instead of Dan having to force him. 

His feelings never changed. Dan was still hopelessly in love with his best friend but he knew it wasn’t the right time to say anything. He didn’t want Phil to feel even more betrayed if he learned of Dan’s feelings or, even worse, think that was the only reason Dan stuck around. So he kept silent and contented himself on pining from a distance. 

Surprisingly, it was Phil who made the first move. 

They were both hanging around on Phil’s bed after having filmed a new video together. Dan was scrolling through Tumblr on his laptop while Phil was playing a game on his phone. It was just a normal day in their household so Dan couldn’t have possibly predicted just how much his life was about to change. 

“I never did thank you, you know”, Phil suddenly said and Dan looked up in confusion. 

“Thank me for what?” 

Phil smiled at him and shrugged. “Being there for me after the whole mess with Pete. I know I wasn’t the easiest the deal with and you didn’t have to go through all that trouble but you did anyways and never once complained.”

Dan could feel himself turn red and shook his head. He didn’t need to be thanked for being a decent friend. “It’s the least I could do. You didn’t deserve what happened to you and, as your best friend, it was my job to be there for you when you needed me. You’ve been there for my worst moments, I was just returning the favour. Anyone would have done the same.” 

He thought that would be the end of the conversation but Phil seemed to have other plans. “That might be it but I don’t think many people would have spent hours sitting outside my bedroom door trying to calm me down because I was crying but wouldn’t unlock the door. I don’t think you realise just how much you do for me. Few friends would act like you.” 

Dan tried not to panic. It seemed to him like Phil was trying a little too much to say that he hadn’t acted like friends normally do and he was freaking out. There was no way Phil had figured out he was in love with him. Dan had been so careful.

He was so busy freaking out over the possibility of his best friend knowing the truth, that he didn’t notice Phil putting down his phone and moving around to look directly at him. “Dan, I might be reading this completely wrong and, if so, I apologise in advance for what I’m about to do…” 

Dan didn’t get the chance to ask him just what he was going on about because, the next thing he knew, he felt lips beings pressed against his own. He could only stare in bewilderment at what seemed to be Phil actually kissing him. He snapped out of it when Phil started pulling back, apparently taking his lack of response as not being interested so Dan took hold of his arms and pulled him back for another kiss. 

They both started chuckling when they pulled apart. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for that to happen”, Dan said, feeling a little breathless. 

Phil blushed and looked down. “Me too. I would have done this months ago if I wasn’t so scared you would think I was using you to replace Pete. I’m doing this because I really love you not because I’m feeling lonely after Pete. I need you to know that.” 

Dan couldn’t be bothered to think about Pete and the relationship he had shared with Phil, not when his best friend had actually said he loved him. “I love you too.” 

Dan was shaken out of his thoughts about the past when he heard Phil call out for him. “Dan, I love you but if you don’t get out here in the next thirty seconds I’m going to start the episode without you and eat all the popcorn.” He laughed and quickly hurried out to the living room. 

His smile turned fond when he saw Phil waiting for him on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn in his hands and an amused smile on his face. 

Dan loved him so much and now he could finally say that Phil loved him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully Day 4 was worth the little longer wait. 
> 
> For anyone who enjoyed this oneshot, tomorrow's oneshot (day 5) will be a sort of sequel to this one so make sure to stay tuned!
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you think :)


End file.
